I hate you
by Victoriaxmen
Summary: 2P!Mexico is always being nagged and chased by 2P!America and 2P!Canada, the last one did had a reason, but well she just hates him...or not?


Oh a story I found on my DA :3 it's based on a RP e_e

* * *

Well well, here my second fan fic (my first fan fic was another version of cupcakes a_a with human pinkie pie and Masky XD)  
Disclaimer:  
Unluckily I don't own hetalia ;n; because if I did the latin countries would appear and and Mexico would lick Chile's neck and ok_no  
South Mexico: but...it happened ._. not in canon but it happened...  
Shut up now lets begin with this story shall we?

============================================================================

"Aaaaah"  
A Young woman, around 19-20 years old, with light brown hair, slightly tan skin and green eyes was running and tripping, she was being chased around

"Mary wait, I don't want to hurt you let's just talk, you'll hurt yourself"

A man, as the same age, was the one chasing her, he had red hair, tan skin, red eyes and a pair of sunglasses, and was holding a baseball bat with spikes covered in blood from his many victims

"N-No y-y-you are l-lying A-Alex, y-you always h-hurt me"

She tripped again, she tried to stand up, but her shaky legs didn't let her

"Mary~ I told you that you would just hurt yourself~, now…"

He approached her smirking; 2P!America grabbed the girl and hoisted her up his shoulder

"Alex, what did I told you about picking up on the Mexico twins?"

Another man appeared, this one had dark blond hair picked up in a short ponytail, his eyes were dark blue, covered by sunglasses, he was wearing a shirt, but it was open so you could easily see the bandages, in his hand he was holding a hockey stick, with small stains of blood

"Awww Matt, I was just having fun with your little girlfriend, I was going to take her somewhere more…comfortable"

Alex's smirk grew, he knew what he was saying, and he knew that he was making him angry with every word. Naturally Matt was ready to punch the lights out of his brother, so he prepared his hockey stick, while Alex let Mary fall to the ground and prepared his bat, Matt couldn't help but to growl and attack his brother, hitting him in the side. Mary ran away from them, she managed to not to trip, she was completely scared of them two, specially 2P!Canada, even if he was saner than his brother, he had something that just scared her, maybe it was the fact that he did whatever he could to go near her, or the fact that he sometimes stalked her, even how he beat 2P!America to almost dead, he just freaked her out, she hated to be near him, she HATED to even know him  
While 2P!South Mexico ran she spotted someone, judging for the color of his eyes and how he was dresses, she knew who he was, she started running towards him and hid behind him.

"Ello Mary~, what happened know?"

"A-Alex a-and M-Matt a-are f-f-fighting again"

"Oh those silly kids, always messing around, well, meanwhile they kill each other, would you like a cupcake love?"

Mary, being the naïve person she is, accepted the cupcake, she wasn't aware of the fact that Oliver always poisons them, when the cupcake almost reach her mouth it was slapped by something

"MEXICO, DON'T FUCKING EAT THAT, ITS POISON"

A worried Matt hit the cupcake with his hockey stick. She frozen at seeing the person she feared and hated so much, when she reacted she ran away and hid behind a bush, shivering.  
The Canadian tried to go for her, but he was interrupted by Alex, who by know was bleeding out and horribly beat

"We haven't finished this Matt"

He swing his bat towards Matt, who quickly avoided being hit, he took his stick and started hitting several times Alex until he could keep fighting

"It looks like a win"

He kicked Alex in the side and walked towards the bush were Mary was hiding

"It's okay, I got rid of him, you can come out now"

He offered his hand and tried to smile to calm her

"N-No"

She looked down and shook her head. Matt raised an eyebrow and pulled back his hand

"Why not?"

Mary frowned and stood up quickly, and looked at him with some tears in her eyes

"B-Because I h-hate you, I hate y-you so m-much, j-just leave m-me a-alone!"

In that moment she fell to the ground and started shivering again, she was extremely  
afraid of what she could have done; she thought he was going to kill her or something

…But that never happened.

Matt felt his heart shatter, he was hurt, Matt looked down, turned around and started leaving, he walked until he found a lake, he sat near the edge, holding his knees close to his chest, he hid his face there.

Meanwhile 2P!South Mexico, still in the bush, was thinking of what she said, did she really meant it? And why did she felt so bad about saying it?. The Mexican girl stood up again and started searching him; she walked for a bit, tripping many times, until she spotted him, Mary walked slowly towards him.

Matt did know she was there, but he decided it would be best to ignore her. Mary kneeled next to him.

"What do you want?"  
His voice had a hint of hurt and sadness but also you could notice that he was angry. The girl didn't say a word, she just hugged him tightly. Matt was shocked and confused

"Didn't you hate me?"

"I…I don't know…m-maybe s-still, I-I don't know w-why every time I-I see you I feel m-my heart beating loudly…"

He couldn't help but to grin, Matt took her in his arms slightly roughly and whispered in her ear

"I know what's the matter, and I feel the same…Je T'aime"  
Mary smiled slightly and hugged him more, she stopped shivering

"Tambien te amo"


End file.
